


Young Tsunade Is Captured

by sungarden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gang Bang, Graphic Rape, Humiliation, Kink Meme, Multi, Object Insertion, PWP, Second person POV, Sexual Slavery, Torture, captured by the enemy, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungarden/pseuds/sungarden
Summary: This is something that has no characterization whatsoever as I wrote this for a picture meme on /h/entai, "ITT: Whatever is in the next picture happens to you! And you're the GIRL", I picked a hentai picture where twenty-something Tsunade was captured and tied up.  Suffice to say if this is not your kink, steer clear!





	

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW pic used for the prompt can be found here: https://www.google.ca/search?tbm=isch&tbs=simg:CAQSlQEJTiHGdlJcoiEaiQELEKjU2AQaAggYDAsQsIynCBpiCmAIAxIoxBnDGfoOtQ_15DtYZ1RntG5QcgQ_1MI9gjzyPNI_145pyzZI9cjxyPaIxow_1nugoHjywtcUvYhmpoCgwHFtEmOEkE-0i2seu2Ff4AQUs-B7ofAG6GQydQQfv0rrIAQMCxCOrv4IGgoKCAgBEgSrJvijDA&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiF45v-x4fRAhWrzIMKHdyGDZQQ2A4IGigB&biw=1366&bih=540

You are young and dumb and now you are full of cum. Semen samples from over fifty missing-nins are running down your thighs from your cunt and arse. Semen is sticky between your teeth and your belly feels bloated from the many times you've been choked into swallowing everything - over fifty men and their multiple turns.

Fifty men was when you've lost count, when you couldn't keep count, no matter how painfully you were punished for not remembering how many different men had made use of your pussy the previous night, how many different men had came down your throats during their multiple turns, and how many times your arse had been reamed raw while you werechoking on cock. On your knees with your arms bound behind your back, a man with sweaty hands grips you by the hips and pounds you into the mattress with every thrust, and you are only saved from being smothered by another man who pulled you up by the hair with one hand, his other masturbating furiously with the intent to cum on your face. The man with the sweaty hands like to knead your breasts and pull at your nipples while he waits to get hard inside you again, when you couldn't remember how many times he had came, he switched to pinching your clitoris, and, wailing, you started to scream out a succession of changing numbers.

Days now, since they've captured you and promptly started breaking you in as their sex slave. They've fed you nothing but cum and fucked you continuously, pulling back only to switch positions or turns or when the photographer wants a clear shot of your defiled body for your village.  
Your captors have posed you for these pictures that they were probably going to sell as well, naked or in degrading costumes. They've give your old clothes to put on so they can rip them off again. They've pushed a sheathed tanto up your pussy and sodomized you with a huge cucumber for some of the videos. They've made you beg for them to fuck you with their big thick dicks by heating up the sake bottle that was up to its neck in your cunt. "Please masters," you are blinded by tears of pains, but the heat against your nipple meant that the flickering light was from another lit candle, "it feel so good when both of you are pounding my cock hungry holes - please fuck me harder and fill me with your cum."

You're young, dumb, and filled with cum. You've lost count of the many men and their many turns and you've lost count of the many days you've spent being passed around.


End file.
